


Plastic or Pineapple

by Vexed_Wench



Series: The Kevin Tran Show [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Raises Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Kevin thinks it's about time they start their own family traditions. To give Sammy the second childhood he deserves Dean agrees.Written for the prompt Strings of popcorn on my Allbingo bingo card.





	Plastic or Pineapple

"Remind me again why were doing this?" Dean asked he pushed more popcorn through the threaded needle he was holding.

"I asked you to help me." Kevin reminded him.

"Okay wise guy why did _you_ want to do this?"

"Do you remember when we talking about when we were growing up? I told you about all the crazy shit my mom and I used to do for the holidays? You said that you wished that you and Sammy had more traditions that didn't come from a gas station or liquor store. I thought this could the first of our things. I know he is too young to remember what we're doing. We'll remember and take a ton of pictures and some video." Kevin said as he grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"This could work. We could do it up every year. It could be fun." Dean nodded.

"Does that mean Merry Christmas in July is now going to one of our things?" Kevin asked him.

"If we're going to do this we should shake it up a bit." Dean dropped the popcorn back in the bowl.

"What did you have in mind?" Kevin dropped his string of popcorn back in the bowl as well.

"I think we should have a summer theme. Maybe we could decorate a palm tree or maybe a giant plastic pineapple." Dean sounded excited.

"It's the beginning of the month we have a couple of weeks to plan. We can plan a real dinner and invite everyone." Kevin grabbed his laptop so they could start to plan their first holiday as a family.


End file.
